


Blood and Desiccation

by kingcobrakai1972



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, F/M, TW: Blood, TW: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcobrakai1972/pseuds/kingcobrakai1972
Summary: (Dark!Bonkai/One-shot/PWP) A one-shot written in response to an anon request. Bonnie's found a way to permanently desiccate Silas, but she needs Kai (and his body) to do it.





	Blood and Desiccation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So for a little context, this is a really warped timeline lol. Basically Bonnie was never dead (so she never needed to become the Anchor) and she also found the 1994 Prison World by Expression gone wrong instead of the Other Side collapsing. Kai is brought back and Alaric is dating Jo and all of that nonsense, so it's kind of a mix of season 6 and earlier plotlines. Basically, TLDR, a bunch of stuff is different and Bonnie has found a spell to take care of Silas for good and keep the Other Side and her friends intact. WARNING: this piece includes both explicit smut and use of blood/slicing skin.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asks Bonnie, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. "You don't have to even go near him if you're not comfortable, Bonnie. I can take him back down to the cellar and just keep him locked up until we figure out how to get Jo stronger." They're in the den of the Salvatore Boarding House, and the only real source of light is from the flickering flames of the fireplace. The orange light dances about the room, casting long shadows.

"I'm sure," Bonnie agrees firmly. "Jer and I aren't— we're not together anymore, Elena, but I still love him. Kol nearly killing him over Silas and the Cure is enough for me. If... if this is what you want, I'm ready to finally respect your decision. We'll stop looking for the Cure and we'll permanently desiccate Silas." The witch swallows. Saying this pains her— she had always been an advocator of Elena regaining her humanity, and she had once even stopped her own heart to prevent her best friend from succumbing to vampirism. But she couldn't do this anymore— not if Jeremy or someone else they love is the cost and not if Elena is finally willing to accept who she is.

She knows it too that despite all of Shane's ramblings about Silas bringing people back, the Other Side collapsing would be extremely dangerous. Mystic Falls had far too many supernatural enemies to let them all walk once more. If eliminating Silas prevented this from eventually happening, she knew it was what had to be done.

There was a spell she had located through a contact she had smuggled away from Atticus Shane under his nose— it was a dark ritual that involved blood, Expression and sex. It could permanently desiccate a supernatural creature of any kind in a method that closely resembled standard vampire desiccation. The catch was that they needed two witches from powerful coven; in this case the Bennett and Gemini covens.

Kai had been a menace to the group since Bonnie had escaped from the Prison World and he had slipped out along with her months ago. Expression gone wrong had landed her in the magical prison, and after months of unspeakable things that transpired between the two witches, they had eventually escaped together.

But to save Jeremy, even if they were on the outs? Bonnie would do anything— even give her own life, just as she would for Elena.

So she had agreed to this ritual, and Kai had as well. She'd thought his reasons were unsound, but it hardly mattered. If she had to give her arch-nemesis the one thing he wanted in order to protect the younger Gilbert, she knew she would do it in a heartbeat.

After giving her best friend a quick hug, Elena clears out of the den and Bonnie begins making her way to the room on the farthest end of the boarding house where they'd set up for the spell. The others were aware of the ritual to an extent, but Elena had withheld details in order to give Bonnie the space she needed to perform it. Not to mention, the fewer people who knew it was happening the better— Silas's mind manipulation was a danger to them all. Bonnie was sure the Salvatore brothers weren't yet aware of Elena's decision to forgo the Cure, either; if they had been, she would've heard them busting the door down to convince the girl otherwise by now.

Bonnie swallows as she approaches the place she knows Kai is being held. If anyone would've told her a week ago that she'd have Kai Parker chained up and held hostage for sex magic, she probably would've told them to go to Hell.

When she slips into the room, he's still tied up in chains to the bed like the girls had left him. The shackles are around his two wrists, but his lower half is free for the mobility purposes the ritual will require. He's agreed to the spell, but Bonnie still doesn't trust him not to knock her out and go straight for Jo, so she and Elena had decided to haul him to the bedroom restrained.

The lights are dim aside from the flickering purple candles mounted on each corner of the bed frame. The orange light washes over Kai's features, illuminating the handsome planes of his face as his expression splits into a shit-eating grin. "Bonster enters the sex dungeon. Nervous? I can see your sweaty palms from here." His eyes look dark and big, his pupils so enlarged that the gray-blue hue of his eyes is hardly distinguishable. He's still wearing the pants and Mystic Falls High Timberwolves t-shirt they'd captured him in a day ago, and his dark hair is ruffled. He still looks as pretty-faced and thin as in the Prison World, but his darkness seems to shine forth more readily.

His eyes spark mischievously as she approaches, the smile on his lips now more cruel and subtle. "Gonna ruffle those goody two shoe witch feathers? You and I both know how dark you really are, Bon. Bet you've been waiting for this since the day I choked you in Damon's car, right?"

"If you don't stop talking, this is about to get a lot rougher for you," Bonnie says sweetly, approaching the bed. She has the ritual knife placed on the bedside table, and she picks it up gingerly. "You're not gonna like this one bit."

"You know, you'd be surprised," he counters, giving her an annoyingly charming wink. "Torture porn is actually right up my alley."

Bonnie is both repulsed and inexplicably aroused by this. Silently cursing the feeling between her legs, she swallows.  _It's time._

Placing the knife on the comforter, Bonnie begins to slowly undress. She can feel Kai's sadistic eyes following her every move as she strips down to silk panties and a black bra. The air is cool on her skin, and she feels more naked than she ever has before with her arch nemesis's gaze pin-pointed on her hungrily.

"Aw, is this a show just for little ole me?" he teases, leaning back in his shackles. "I'm touched, Bon."

The Bennett witch glares at him, not breaking eye contact as she unhooks the clasp keeping her bra bound to her back. It falls off, revealing her breasts as they spring free.

Slipping the underwear off as she approaches him, she abandons the pair of panties on the floor and clambers onto the bed.

They're only a couple of feet apart now, and Kai looks strikingly like a savage animal that's been pent up for too long. His eyes are raking her naked figure, and Bonnie can see the barely visible bulge outlining his jeans. Her traitorous body only grows in arousal, her own genitals tingling in ways she regrets.

She slowly begins to unbutton his jeans, her fingers brushing the skin of his stomach and causing him to shudder. Their eyes are locked, and Bonnie is suddenly reminded of all of the times in the Prison World where they'd faced off, their lips only inches from each other. There was a spark between them and she knows it— it's hard to deny, sitting before him now without any clothing.

"Bon," he says huskily, and Bonnie wonders if she's imagining the kind of desire she hears in it.

She kisses him.  _It's just to arouse him for the sex and the spell,_ she tells herself, her lips pressing against his for the first time. She feels fire enveloping her, jolting her senses from her head to her toes. She curls her fingers into his shirt, tilting her head to the side to slip her tongue into his mouth. He meets hers with his own eagerly, and the kiss quickly becomes hot and heavy. She's tasting him, yanking his jeans off as she sucks on his lower lip.

Bonnie thinks she hears him moan as she goes to remove his underwear, her mouth wet and hot on his. Her heart is hammering in her chest, and the built-up tension she's felt for him begins to make its way into the exchange. It becomes rougher and rougher, and suddenly she's straddling his pelvis and bare penis, slamming his head into the backboard of the bed frame as the kiss becomes more desperate.

She can feel her slick against the warmth of him, helping her glide easily as she grinds over his hardness. When the motion stimulates her clit repeatedly, she groans into him, her nerves feeling like they're on fire.

"The spell, Bonster," Kai says, briefly breaking from the kiss. His breath is hot on her skin, sending an excited chill through her body. "Or did you forget?"

Embarrassment courses through her and she's suddenly at a loss. Seizing the ritual knife behind her, she turns back toward him. Her genitals are still flush against his, and when she re-situates herself with the knife, pleasure shoots through her body in pins.

"Just remember, you asked for it," she says, and almost doesn't recognize the sound of her own voice. It's smooth like honey, but darker. "You've been bad, Kai. And I'm setting you straight."

Taking the knife, she slits the lengths of both of his hands open. Blood spills from each wound, trickling down over his skin. She's a little more generous with the cuts than she should be; he really only needed a nick.

Slicing tiny cuts in her own palms, she drops the knife and places them on his.

Their blood is mixing, and the Expression magic can now be performed.

She begins the chant. Grinding down on his penis, she recites the memorized spell perfectly as she works. Bonnie can tell how much it's killing Kai to feel her against him and tease him like this— his penis is practically twitching beneath her like it's begging for penetration.

He's looking down at her breasts with hooded eyes, she realizes, and a rush of heat flares between her legs. She grinds it out, the red-hot pleasure searing through her as her juices gush against the length of him.

The blood on their palms mixes together, and she digs her fingers into the skin of his hands as she works her hips continuously.

The dark magic is surging within her, and the candlelight is starting to flicker and pop around them.

_The Expression is working._

Still chanting, Bonnie sits up a little and maneuvers herself back so she's just above his penis with her legs wrapping around his hips. Lowering herself down, she hitches during the chant as she feels his head slip into her slick passage. Taking her bloody hands from his, she moves them to his back as she focuses her attention on the sex.

Pumping him into her slowly at first, she quickly begins bouncing as she feels him fill her repeatedly.

"Bon," he gasps, and his lips are parting as his eyes close.  _He looks beautiful,_ she thinks, involuntarily. She hates him. She wants to tear his flesh from his body, but she also wants to fuck him until they both bleed out on this bed.

He'd done so much to her. Ruined part of who she was— taken it from her. Made her question so many things, like how she could drive an ax through a man's heart with no second thought.

But he'd also been eye-fucking her from the day they'd met, and the tension had been eating Bonnie alive. She knows this now, as she rides him with fervor.

The power is surging through her, but it still needs a push. Pulling herself from him and watching with some fascination as his penis slips out of her, she leans back on the bed. Maybe it's the Expression, but she feels like she's gone now, replaced with some other version of herself that's reveling in this kind of sex.

"Please, Bon," he begs breathlessly as she trails a bloody finger over his leg. He's still wearing his shirt, but it's been bloodied from her hands as well. "Let me cum, just—"

He stops talking as she takes his penis in her mouth. She's sucking softly on the head and he moans, struggling against the shackles. Bonnie works her way down, taking most of his length into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the soft skin. It tastes like her own juices, but she keeps on, the arousal between her legs only growing in measure. She cups his balls, watching as he jerks against his restraints wildly.

Spittle mixed with pre-cum connects her mouth to his genitals when she finally releases him from her hold. Licking the residue from her lips, she moves to straddle him once more and takes his penis into her again, fucking harder than before.

He groans against her, his hips bucking eagerly in one particular stroke. The magic is building up in every cell of Bonnie's body, and she knows the spell will be complete soon. Blood is covering the sheets, and Kai's eyes are closed as he leans back in obvious ecstasy.

Bonnie feels herself clench against him in spasms, her orgasm finally mounting. Kai cums, his release filling her and making her breath hitch.

It was done.

The two witches were left heaving, covered in sweat, cum and blood. But Silas was done for, and that was all that mattered. At least, that's what Bonnie tells herself.


End file.
